Another Collection
by ipreferwestside
Summary: A compilation of M-rated one-shots (episode inserts, post-eps, AU one-shots, etc). Note: no longer being updated; one-shots are now being posted as separate stories.
1. Healing (AU 7x03)

Healing (7x03 AU)

In which Beckett's phone doesn't ring and they decide to watch a movie

"We could watch a movie."

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Well, not if you don't want to."

Castle paused, searching Beckett's face for answers. This felt like a test; he didn't want to watch a movie, but her eyes offered no clue as to what his fiancée was thinking. They had watched a lot of movies since he'd returned, almost every night that she wasn't working. He wanted to do something else, but his disappearance and amnesia had caused quite a bit of tension. They still slept together, well, in the same bed anyway, with her either curled against his side or them spooning.

But despite that, despite her often gripping his shirt in a desperate attempt to keep him from disappearing again, they had yet to be intimate. They almost had a few days before: he had just slipped his hands under her shirt when her phone had chirped, calling them to a case. They'd both taken it as a sign and slipped back to their recent pattern.

"Castle?"

He jerked back to the present to see her staring at him, brows furrowed. "Sorry. Um, yeah, a movie sounds good. Which one?"

In the end, they settled on a chick flick that had been released while he was gone. He despised most movies in the genre, but Beckett enjoyed them and seeing her happy made him happy, so he usually dealt with it.

Tonight, though, his mind was far from the movie. They were in their customary movie-watching position, lying on the couch, her back to his front, nestled between his legs. And while he'd been content to just fold his arms over her like usual, now he craved more. As the opening credits appeared, he slipped a hand under the hem of her shirt.

She stiffened in his arms. Besides hugs and their interrupted attempt days prior, they really hadn't had very much touching. Hand-holding and incidental touches, yes, but those were mostly a shoulder, arm, knee. Definitely not under clothing.

Beckett forced herself to relax. Castle's hand was just sitting there, not moving. Okay, barely moving. His thumb gently moved in circles, but it was more comforting than erotic. "I'm still here," it seemed to say.

They lay like that for most of the movie, both of them paying more attention to each other than the romance playing out on screen. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Beckett placed a hand on top of his and slowly moved it south. The slow burn inside of her had been growing, moving from her stomach much, much lower. And while the pain of his disappearance was still there, it faded a little more every day he was home.

As Castle's fingers played with the top of her slacks, she guided his hand to the button. The fire she felt had morphed into a raging inferno and, judging by the hardness pressing into her back, he shared her feelings.

"Castle," she breathed, head falling back to his shoulder. "Please."

That was all he needed to hear. He unfastened her pants, pulling down the zipper. "God, Kate," he whispered in her ear. He felt her through her panties, felt her wetness, slipped his fingers under the cotton fabric to touch her directly. "I missed this," was all he could say, slipping a finger inside her, rubbing his thumb against her sensitive nerves.

Kate was falling apart in moments. She groaned his name in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard, lifting her hips, shuddering once before collapsing into him.

Castle chuckled, sending vibrations through her body and almost making her come again. He definitely noticed her shudder and felt her additional arousal.

Once her breathing approached normal, she took his hand not otherwise engaged and lifted it to her lips for a soft kiss. "Thank you," she whispered against his fingers before settling comfortably on his body.

Well, sort of comfortably. Beckett was keenly aware of his arousal, harder than it had been minutes before, and shifted a little to provide some friction. It was her turn to chuckle at his groan, but her chuckling only made Castle buck his hips, looking for relief.

Kate turned his arms and threaded her fingers through his hair. "It seems you have a bit of a situation," she teased, leaning forward to place a light kiss on his lips.

Castle let out growl and lifted her, forcing her to lock her ankles around his waist. As he carried her to the bedroom, movie long forgotten, she worked on removing both of their shirts. Before she knew it, he was on top of her, pushing her into their bed, kissing her with a ferocity that literally took her breath away.

"Castle," she breathed when he finally gave her mouth a break, moving to her neck and that one spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. But suddenly he pulled away. "What—" She opened her eyes when she felt him reach behind her, undoing her bra and pulling it down her arms. He flung it behind him – she made a mental note of the general direction – and she watched his eyes turn almost black as he stared at her.

"Kate—"

Her name was but a whisper; how could he have left her, and on their wedding day, no less? He slowly pulled down her slacks and panties, brushing his fingertips over her exposed skin as he did so.

Kate lifted herself on her elbows and nodded towards his pants. "Your turn," she commanded, her voice dripping with passion and pure lust.

Rick complied, pulling off his jeans and boxers in one swoop, almost groaning as his erection was freed.

They hadn't seen each other naked since he'd disappeared. While before they had showered together regularly, after it seemed too intimate. Beckett wouldn't emerge from the bathroom until she was fully dressed, or in her robe if she dressed in the closet. He knew there was a part of her that doubted him; she'd pushed it down far enough that she'd forgiven him, but he knew it would always be there. So to see her sprawled on their bed, naked, staring at him for the first time in weeks – this was something.

They stayed frozen for what seemed like hours but was probably mere moments, drinking in the sight of each other, memorizing what each thought had been gone forever. Finally, after an eternity or the blink of an eye, Kate reached for her fiancé and pulled him down to her.

Castle protested when she gripped him, guiding him to her entrance. "Wait – are you still on—"

"Yes," Kate whispered against his lips. "Please, Castle."

"I want to taste you." Castle tried to detach himself from her lips but she threaded her free hand, the one not stroking him, through his hair.

"Later." Kate pulled his head back down to her and pulled him in for a deep kiss, tongues probing and tasting. She locked her ankles around his waist and flipped them over so she was straddling him. "Right now I just want you inside me."

Castle moaned when she finally lowered herself onto him and started moving, slowly. "Oh God, Kate," he groaned, hands gripping her hips as she moved. He wouldn't last long; he just hoped she could climax before he did. After a few short minutes and a very close call that had her stilling briefly, he turned them back over so he was on top once again.

They quickly fell back into their old rhythm, his hands under her ass, lifting her hips to give him the angle he needed to hit that spot that drove her nuts. And it didn't disappoint; as soon as he hit it she let out a noise that was part whimper and part scream, and threw her head back against the pillows. Her hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him down to her. Their lips met in a soft kiss that contradicted the erratic movement of their lower bodies.

He was close, dangerously so, wanting nothing more than to come together. He slowed his hips just enough to snake his hand between them, thumbing her clit; sometimes she just needed a little extra nudge. "Come with me, babe."

He shouted her name as she came apart around him, triggering his own orgasm, shuddering as he spilled inside her. He collapsed on top of her, his face in the crook of her neck.

Kate grunted when his full weight settled on her. "Castle, you're squishing me."

"Sorry." Castle reluctantly rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so she was snuggled against his chest. He was in heaven; sure, things weren't perfect, but hey, they were together. "I love you, Kate," he whispered, leaning down for a kiss.

Kate smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss for a few long moments. When they finally broke apart, she cupped his cheek. "I love you too, Rick." She paused. "But if you ever call me 'babe' during sex again, you're cut off for a year. Got it?"

Castle grinned. He liked when she called him "babe;" apparently she did not share his sentiments. "Got it."


	2. Texting (pre-7x18)

_Based on the tumblr prompt posted on castlefanficprompts: "I want a fic about what Castle did in that meeting in the beginning of 7x18 because he did not sit quietly listening to statistics for three hours sitting next to his wife." I had sexting issues (it's very awkward when you're making it up by yourself) so I kind of tweaked the prompt a little, hope you enjoy._

_Rated M for some language and a little, well, you know._

Texting (7x18 insert)

Richard Castle was pissed.

How had he let himself get talked into coming to this presentation? Ten minutes in and he was already bored. He got why Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito had to listen to some suit droning on about crime statistics, but he wasn't a cop. In fact, he wouldn't even be here if Beckett hadn't – wait a second. He glanced to his right, where his wonderful wife sat, dutifully paying attention to the speaker. Well, that's what it would look like to the casual observer. But after staring at her for almost seven years, he knew that the presentation was the farthest thing from her mind. Well, well, well…Rick suddenly knew how he was going to spend the next two hours and forty-eight minutes. He smiled and pulled out his phone.

_Hey._

Kate's phone buzzed, making her jump. She smiled. _Hey back._

_Watcha doin?_

_Nothing. You?_

_Not much. Stuck at some boring-ass PowerPoint presentation._

_That sucks._

"Detective Beckett?"

Kate almost dropped her phone at the presenter's voice. "Yes, sir."

"Are we keeping you from something?"

_Yes._ "No, sir. Just checking up on a case."

The presentation continued. Kate could almost feel Castle chuckling to himself. She regained control of her phone and saw the message waiting for her.

_Real smooth._

_Asshole._

_Gasp! Language!_

_Fuck you. You almost got me in trouble._

_Oh, that's later. ;)_

"You guys done?"

Castle jumped at the voice. "Sorry, Ryan."

Ryan glared at the two of them. "Some of us are trying to pay attention."

"Sorry," Kate whispered back. She switched her phone to silent but couldn't resist one more text to her husband.

_First break. Supply closet._

She heard the sharp intake of breath next to her and waited for his reply before putting her phone away.

_It's a fucking date. Literally._

The next hour dragged on. By the time the first four of fifteen presentations were over, Beckett was so worked up with anticipation she practically dragged Castle out of the room. The supply closet was empty, and thank heaven for small miracles, the lock on this one actually worked. Before Kate knew it, she was pinned against the door, her pants around her ankles and her husband inside her, thrusting madly, kissing her furiously to keep both of them from being too loud.

Rick gripped her hips, looking into his wife's eyes as he moved. "We gotta hurry."

Kate opened her eyes just long enough to give him a look. "No shit." Finally she crashed, biting Castle's shoulder to keep from screaming. He followed moments later. They barely had time to clean up, let alone recover completely; Rick left the closet patting down his hair and Kate followed him, discreetly straightening her clothes. Good thing she wore a blouse that didn't show wrinkles.

Five minutes into presentation number two, Rick's phone buzzed.

_Hey, hot stuff._

_Hey sexy. Long time no see._

_Watcha doin later?_

_You._

Kate glanced over at him. While Castle's face betrayed none of their actions just minutes before, a quick glance at his lap had her grinning. Yep, he was definitely thinking about the closet. She couldn't resist. _Looks like you got a little situation going on._

_Like you're an innocent bystander. If I remember correctly, YOU pulled ME into that closet._

_Mmm, and I'd do it again._

_When's the next break?_

_Dunno. Why don't you help me pass the time?_

Rick squirmed and pulled his chair up so his lap was completely under the table. Not that anyone would have seen except Beckett and Ryan, and Ryan was actually paying attention to the presentation. But better safe than sorry. _You just brought me here to torture me, didn't you?_

_Married people share things._

_I have something I want to share with you later._

Kate felt her face flush. Oh? Wait, was that his hand moving up to her…_Hey, keep your hands to yourself._

_You told me to help you pass the time. That's what I'm doing._

_I'm turning off my phone._

"Guys. Really?"

Beckett started at Esposito's voice on her left. She glanced at him and shrugged. "What?"

Esposito glared at Castle. "Dude. You are in public."

Castle removed his hand from his wife's thigh and tried to think of something besides her presence. Espo was right; yes, they were in the back row of a large room, but they were still in public. He could wait.

In the end, he had to wait a lot longer than he wanted to; the second part ran long so the break was too short for them to do anything except get more frustrated. He hoped for a quick escape so they could continue their flirtations at home, but Kate had to stop at the precinct first, so naturally they rode the elevator with Ryan and Esposito.

But finally, _finally,_ they were in their building and in the elevator and he had her pinned against the wall, hands under her shirt.

"Castle," she breathed as he attacked her neck with his mouth, nipping and kissing. "You do realize there's a camera in here, right?" And oh how she wished there wasn't; his hips rolled and his mouth was on hers again and she felt a flush of heat that had her reaching for his belt.

Castle chuckled against her lips. "What was that you were saying about a camera, _Detective?_ I'm sure security would love the show, but…"

Kate swore under her breath and clasped her hands around his neck instead. "As much as I love your mother and daughter, if they're home I'm pulling out my gun."

The elevator finally chimed, signaling their arrival at their floor. "Don't worry, you can pull out something else," Castle teased with a wink.

Beckett squealed as he chased her down the hall, her laugh turning into a moan as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, their bodies flush against each other. She could feel his desire pressing into her backside; she fumbled with her keys for a few moments, briefly considering breaking down the door or letting him take her right there in the hallway, cameras be damned. Finally the door opened and they tumbled in, him recovering enough to push her against the door, shutting it with her body much like their first night together. But unlike that night he knew exactly which buttons to push; namely, the button on her slacks.

"Bedroom," he murmured, shrugging off his coat while she tackled his pants.

They made it to the kitchen.

Just minutes later, they lay panting on the kitchen floor, the majority of their clothing in a crumpled heap in the entryway. Castle was the first to recover and somehow managed to stand. "Come on," he said, pulling Beckett to her feet and towards their bedroom.

"What-"

"I'm not done with you yet."


	3. Caught in the Act

**CAUGHT IN THE ACT (set season 6)**

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_  
_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang_

* * *

_Oh my God._

This was ridiculous. This whole thing was absolutely ridiculous. She was a grown-up, for heaven's sake. She should not be breaking into the Central Park Zoo with her fiancé in the middle of the night, especially not to have sex.

But here they were, sneaking in through a side entrance, her lock-picking skills coming in handy while he kept lookout.

"Hurry up, Beckett."

"Shut up!" The lock clicked and Kate couldn't stop the triumphant cheer that snuck past her lips.

Castle's hands were on her hips before they were even through the door, his body plastered to hers. "Where should we do this?"

Kate glanced around quickly to get her bearings. "Um, the lions den?"

"Reptile room?"

"Hell no." Kate turned and poked his chest. "If you make a snake joke about your dick I'm leaving."

"Fine." Castle took her hand. "Elephants?"

Kate scrunched her nose. "No, I don't want to ruin them for me. Maybe…" Her eyes lit up at the sign behind Castle's shoulder. "Bat cave."

Castle grinned. "Fitting."

"Oh?"

"What you said, the first time you came to the loft. 'I feel like Alfred in the Batcave for the first time.'" He tried the door to the enclosure and pushed Kate through when it opened. The bats were awake and flying around, but they were high enough that Castle and Beckett weren't bothered at all.

Kate shoved Castle against the wall. "Shut up," she growled, undoing his pants and sliding them roughly down his legs. She met his mouth in a frantic kiss, her moan escaping when his tongue slicked against hers.

"Fuck, Castle," she moaned when he nudged his thigh between hers. She buried her forehead in his neck, mouth open against his throat. She ground against him, the firm muscle of his thigh hitting her perfectly, providing some much-needed relief for the arousal that had been simmering all day.

Castle turned them around and pinned her against the door, yanked her pants down, and moaned when his fingers encountered nothing but her slick heat. "Jesus Christ, Kate. When did you take your underwear off?"

Kate managed to lift her head enough to give him a sly look. "Who says I was wearing any to begin with?" She wrapped her fingers around him, stroking, and grinned when his hips jerked. She hooked her thigh high around his waist, bringing his cock in direct contact with her core. "Just fuck me already."

They moaned in unison when he sunk into her, coiling his hands around her thighs and lifting for a better angle. Kate was close already; all it took was a few quick thrusts before she was crying out, both hands gripping his hair as she rode him.

Castle was close too. He didn't even let her recover, just kept pounding into her, his movements turning sloppy as he panted in her ear. "Come with me, Kate."

Kate swore and cried out again when Castle pressed his thumb against her clit, triggering another climax. Castle stiffened, his hips jerking as he spilled into her. He managed to hold her up even as his legs quivered; they'd had sex against the wall enough times for him to know that she needed a few moments to be functional again.

Suddenly the lights in the enclosure turned on, and Kate jumped to the floor. "What the—"

"HEY! What are you guys doing?! You're trespassing!"

"Shit! Come on, Castle!" Kate pulled up her pants and managed to fasten them as she started running from the security guard, Castle right at her heels.

They managed to run out the gate before the guard could catch them, but they still heard him yell "Get out of here before I call the cops!"

Kate couldn't help it; she turned around and fired back, "I am the cops!"

By the time they got back to the loft, they couldn't hold back their laughter. They stumbled through the door, hanging onto each other to stay standing, tears streaming down Kate's face.

Castle recovered first. "Oh my God, I can't believe we got caught."

Kate followed him into the bedroom after kicking off her shoes at the door. "I can't believe we agreed to that stupid bet."

"This is what happens when we get into a drinking contest with the others then play 'Truth or Dare.'" Castle grabbed Kate's arm as she passed him and pulled her into him. "I wonder what crazy place Kevin and Jenny will find."

Kate grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Her parents' house, probably. I'm a little worried about Lanie and Espo though. Lanie's got a dirty mind; they've done it in the morgue more than once." She laughed at the disgusted look on her fiancé's face and reached down to pinch his ass. "But the bat cave at the zoo? We probably have them beat."

Castle lifted Kate into his arms, depositing her onto the bed. He unbuttoned her shirt slowly, lips following his hands to caress the skin he exposed. "I, for one, look forward to all that extra time we'll have together when he's doing your paperwork for the next month."

Kate gasped when he trailed down her stomach, pausing to dispose of her pants before bringing his mouth to her wet heat. "Oh, yeah?" she managed to get out before losing all thought. "And what will we do with all that time?"

Castle paused to wink at her before he hooked her legs over his shoulders. "I have a few ideas."

* * *

_A/N: Based off the prompt "Kate/Castle, Laine/Esposito and Kevin/Jenny after having too much to drink one night together enter into a contest on who, before the week is up, can have sex at the most craziest place in town. Must have a scene where Caskett gets caught in the act or right after and while running off one of the guards yells "I'm going to call the cops! " and Kate fires back "I am the cops!"" from RTDS9FAN, found on castlefanficprompts _


End file.
